interception et changement
by Marilou253
Summary: bonjour, je tiens a préciser que cette fiction m'appartient,bien que les personnage soit ceux de j.k rowling. je reprends l'histoire deux jours après les evenement de Godric's Hollow. Harry,Ron et Hermione continue la chasse aux horcruxes. Que va t'il se passer au manoir Malfoy? Un alié inattendu va se joindre a eux. Que va-t-il se passer à la suite de leur quête? L'équipe va sub
1. changement de l'histoire au livre

Interception et changement dramione

Changement dans l'histoire

Ron n'est toujours pas partit.(ne vous en faite pas il va le faire quand même)

Le trio va beaucoup plus rapidement au manoir Malefoy (seulement quelques jours apres Godric's Hollow).

Le médaillion de Serpantard et trouver mais Ron le porte presque plus.

Le bras de Ron s'est guérit très rapidement parce que la blessure était moin grave.

Voilà pour les changement!

Je posterait toute les semaines le vendredi, samedi ou le dimanche.

Milou44


	2. prologe

Prologe

Hermione tente par tout les moyens de reveiller Harry. Ça doit faire 3 seau d'eau que Ron doit aller chercher pour sont meilleur ami. Le Survivant est, comment dire, très _malade_ depuis le retour de Godric's Hollow. Oh, il se réveille quelques fois mais là, il est plonger dans une sorte de transe. Harry hurle, gémit, se débat et la sueur perle sur son front.

Alors, il ne s'est pas réveillé encore?

RON! Sursauta Hermione. Tu ma fait une de s'est peur! Non, il dort toujours. As-tu l'eau que je t'ai demander?

Oui je l'ai. Hermione, Harry commence a me faire peur. Quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller? J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami.

Oh Ron! Tu sais très bien que Harry va se réveiller. Ça fait quelques jours que nous sommes revenus de Godric's Hollow et il a souvent été en transe depuis ce temps.

Oui, mais Hermione, cette fois ceci dure depuis plusieurs heures. Depuis le soir qu'il est comme sa et maintenant l'aube est en train de se lever!

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inferieure. Ron avait raison. Jamais Harry n'a eu une crise aussi longue que celle-ci. Puis Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

-oh Harry! S'exclama Hermione. Harry tu nous a fait si peur.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mione. Mais cette fois j'était dans la tête de Tu-Sais-Qui et c'était réellement pas beau à voir.

\- Que fesait-il pour que se soit si affreux? Tu le voit souvent tuer de gens gens de sang froid alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire? Demanda Ron.

-Cette fois il utilisait drago pour torturer et tuer des gens. Il a même forcer Drago a regarder une séance de torture sur trois enfants de cinq ans! Si tu aurais vu l'air dégouter de Malfoy Ron toi aussi tu arrais été horrifier. Je crois sincèrement que Dago ne veut pas de tout ça.

-Je te crois, mon vieux, je te crois.

-Pauvre Drago, murmurra Hermione. Quoi? Ajouta-elle apres avoir vu l'air surpris de ses amis. Même si ce serpent m'insuporte je doit dire que personne ne mérite une telle vie si cette personne ne la désire pas!

-Tu as raison, Mione,dit Harry. Maintenant aller vous coucher. Vous avez une mine affreuse, sans vous vexés.

Les deux autre s'exécutèrent. Ils savait que leur ami voulait être seule après ses crise, donc ils se couchèrent et sendormirent rapidement.

oooooooooo


	3. chapitre 1

Chapitre un

Hermione fut brutalement réveiller par les deux idiots qui lui servent de meilleurs amis. Ron exhibait fièrement le médaillon de Serpantard. Il était ouvert, tordu et un fine fumé noir s'en échappait. Harry, quant à lui, tenait l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main gauche et de l'autre sa baguette.(*j'ai oublié de préciser que Harry avait encore la même baguette. Il na pas pu en avoir une autre parce que Ron n'est pas partit encore) Alors, tous deux se lancèrent dans un récit. D'après ce que Hermione compris, Harry, qui montait la garde, a vu un patronus. Inconscient comment il peut être parfois, il l'a suivit sans avertir les deux autres. Mais Ron s'est réveillé a cause de la lumière que causait le patronus. Puis, il a vu son meilleur ami plonger dans une marre glacée. Voyant que le survivant ne remontait pas à la surface, le jeune homme a plongé aussi. Il a remonté le pauvre Harry, est retourné dans l'eau pour récupérer l'épée. Ensuite, Ron a dût utiliser un sort de découpe pour retirer le médaillon de autour du cou de l'Élu. Finalement, Harry a ouvert le médaillon en parlant fourchelang et Ron l'a transpercé d'un coup d'épée.

Hermione sauta au coup de son meilleur ami. Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

Harry, la prochaine fois avertit nous, d'accord? Tu aurais pu mourir! Tu es chanceux que Ron se soit réveillé. Mais bon, grâce à Dieu et à Ron tu es sauf! Au fait merci Ron, sans toi Harry serait mort.

Voyons Hermione! Harry est mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Que ferais-je sans vous, moi ?!

Hermione sourit et tous le trois se rejoignirent pour une accolade.

-ooo-

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé? Pour une fois, il ne fessait pas de cauchemars. Soudain, un horrible hurlement retentit. Voila la cause de se réveil brutal. Non mais, pourquoi faire une séance de torture a 2 :45 du matin? Le jeune homme enfonça sa tête dans ses oreillers. Son manoir n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus celui qui appartenait a sa famille depuis de génération. Non, maintenant il était plus une demeure mais un repère. Plus un lieu où il se sentait chez lui mais une place froide et lugubre. Plus l'endroit de ses souvenir de jeunesse mais une un lieu de torture et de cruauté. Puis doucement, ses pensées divaguèrent vers Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il se demanda comment ils allaient. Drago avait peut-être été méchant avec eux, mais il était obligé de l'être. Son père lui fessait une belle séance de torture à chaque vacance pour le lui rappeler. Eux au moins ils avaient pus choisir leurs camps. Eux, n'enduraient pas plusieurs doloris par semaines. Eux, n'étaient pas obligés de torturer des innocents et des enfants. De les voir se faire tuer sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, au risque de se faire tuer.

En effet, Drago ne voulait pas de cette vie, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il voulait combattre les forces du Mal, même si il devait s'opposer à ses parents. Il voulait aider pas démolir. Il voulait soigner pas torturer. Il voulait la paix pas la noirceur. Il voulait être chaleureux avec ceux qu'il aime pas glacial et renfermé. Mais pour ceci il faudrait un miracle ou quelque chose du genre…


	4. chapitre deux: l'évènement tant attendu

Chapitre deux :

l'événement tant attendu

Drago souhaitait un miracle pour se sortir de sa vie qu'il trouvait misérable. Par contre, il ne se doutait guère que cet événement arriverait bien vite…

-ooo-

Hermione était assise à la table avec Harry et Ron. Encore une fois ils discutaient. Harry disait qu'un des horcrux était forcément à Poudlard. Hermione et Ron, eux, pensaient que c'était ridicule. Comment Lord Voldemort aurait pu entrer et encore plus caché, un objet dans le château alors que le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Dumbledore, y était ? C'était insensé. Mais Harry continuait de penser que c'étais l'endroit que Voldemort chérissait le plus.

Harry c'est impossible voyons! Dumbledore était tout le temps au château! Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore l'aurait trouvé avant ?

Hermione, Dumbledore m'a déjà dit que lui-même n'avait jamais exploré tout les coins et secrets de Poudlard. Tu pense que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait cachée une partie de son âme derrière une statue du château? Il doit l'avoir caché dans une salle ou un endroit dont lui seul connait l'existante.

Harry … il est possible qu'il connaisse un endroit que personne d'autre ne connaisse. Mais comment il aurait fais pour rentré DANS le château sans que personne s'en rendre contre ?

Il connait pratiquement tout sur la magie noire Hermione. Tu sais très bien que la magie noire permet de faire des choses que la magie blanche ne permet pas! Et en plus on parle de Vol…

NON HARRY, PAS SON NOM, hurla Ron.

...demort!

Au dehors, plusieurs crac! Sonore se firent entendre. Hermione s'affola. Ce bruit… C'est le bruit du transplanage! Ho non! Pensa-t-elle. Puis Ron leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment :

\- Harry tu te souviens de ce qu'on a entendu, l'autre fois à la radio? Son nom est tabou. Il élimine tous les sortilèges de protection. Nous devons les renouvellés. Vite!

Sortez immédiatement de là! Cria une voix.

Puis Hermione eu une idée. Elle jeta un maléfice a Harry. Elle le change un peu d'apparence. Ensuite elle glissa son sac en perle dans sa chaussette droite.

La lionne sentit quelqu'un la soulever par les cheveux et se fit violament attaché par les poignets. Des personnes s'en prenait a ses amis. En plus, Dean était avec eux d'après les voix qu'elle entend...

Arrête un peu de crier le rouquin! S'écria une voix horriblement famillière.

Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. Le pire loup-garou qu'il puisse exister.

Et toi jeune fille? Demanda Greyback. Qui es-tu? J'aime beaucoup la douceur te ta peau..

Pénélope Deauclaire.

Ho bien sur Hermione a répondu avec un mensonge. En fait, le nom de Pénélope lui est venue comme ça. C'est le premier au quel elle a pensé.

Et ton statue du sang?

Sang-mêler, assura-t-elle.

Soudainement Ron se mit a hurler de douleurs. Quelqu'un le frappait.

Non! Laisser-le, laisser-le!

Mais arrête de hurler toi! Cria une deuxième voix.

C'est alors qu'elle reçus un coup, puis un deuxième, et bientôt se fût une pluie de coup. Peu à peu, Hermione se sentit s'affaisser. On la lâcha, mais elle était dans un état second. Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle mais ne comprit rien a rien de se qu'elles racontaient. Puis on tira brutalement sur les liens qui attachaient les prisonniers. Elle avait put les identifier. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Dean et un gobelin. Ensuite ils les firent avancer de quelques pas et ils transplanèrent seul Merlin savait où

-xxx-

Ils arrivèrent a un manoir. Hermione avait reprise a peu près contenance. Le jardin était remplis de fleur et semblait gigantesque. Des grilles en fer forger leur barrait le passage. Soudain elles se mirent a parler

 _Annocer l'objet de votre visite!_

 _On amène Potter! Rugit Greyback d'une voix triophante. On a capturer Harry Potter!_

Le portail s'ouvrit et libérèrent le passage. Les prisoniers sont poussés en avant, le long d'une allée.

 _Qui êtes-vou? demanda la voix glacée d'une femme._

 _Vous me connaissez!_

Hermione détectait de l'amertume dans la voix de Greyback.

 _Fenrir Greyback. Nous avons capturé Harry Potter!_

Il fit tourner les détenus pour le montrer à une femme au cheveux blond, mince et le regard froid. Narcissa Malefoy.

Ils avaient aboutit au Manoir Malefoy. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que se soit le Manoir de Drago? Harry lui avait dit que Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de cette vie. Il n'avait pas a endure de les voir en plus de ça!

Voyons voir. Mon fils, Drago, est là pour les vacances des fêtes. Si c'est vraiment Potter et ses amis, il nous le diras. Attendez-moi ici, je vous pris, dit-elle en les laissant dans le salon.

-ooo-

Drago était étendu sur son lit. Il y avait de l'agitation en bas mais il avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais Merlin en avait pas décider ainsi. On cogna à la porte de sa chambre.

Entrez, grogna-t-il.

Drago, chéri, des rafleurs ont attrappés Potter, soupira sa mère.

Et? Qu'est-ce que s'est sensé me faire? Pourquoi venez-vous me voir pour Potter?

Mon chéri, tu rêves de changer de camps! C'est ta chance pour le faire. Aide-les, Drago.

Mère, sauf votre respect, je crois que vous divagez un peu. Non mais, sincèrement, mère. Croyez-vous que je veux aller du côté de Potter. Je le déteste. Cette raison est assez suffisante pour être du côté du mal!

Drago ne pensait pas un traître mot de se qu'il a dit a sa mère. Il ne croyais pas que sa mère divagait, non, il pensait même qu'elle était très persuasive. Il ne détestait pas Harry. Il l'admirait. Et surtout, il ne voulait en aucun cas être du côté du mal. Mais il ne voulait pas être renier par sa mère, la seule femme qu'il aime sincèrement et profondément.

-Drago, je suis ta mère. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Je sais que tu veux pas être du côté du mal. Je sais aussi que tu détestes pas Potter et que tu viens de me mentir. Tu sais Drago, je ne veux pas plus de cette vie que toi mais moi j'ai la marque des Ténèbres. Je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, mais je le ferais. Je vais t'aimer de touts mon coeur même si tu es du côté du bien. Je vais toujours être fière de toi, mon chéri.

Sur ses paroles, Drago sauta au coup de sa mère. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmurra:

Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'aider. Je vais dessendre et nier que s'est Potter. Ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Je vous remercie de m'accepter comme je suis et de me soutenir. Je t'aime...

Drago vit les yeux de Narcissa je remplir de larmes et de tendresse.

-...maman

\- je t'aime aussi mon petit dragon, dit Narcissa, émue.

Alors Drago et sa mère dessendirent. Tout deux portaient un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Drago devait accomplir son destin...


End file.
